Various electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like, are widely used. An electronic device can retrieve application data of various contents from various sources.
For example, the electronic device can access another electronic device or a server using a wired communication or various wireless communications, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Bluetooth (BT), infrared data communication, and the like.
The electronic device can select and retrieve a user's intended application data from application data of various contents, such as photos, music, messages, and the like, stored in the connected electronic device or a server.
However, it can be complicated and inaccurate to select and retrieve the desired application data in terms of the user. For example, it is quite complicated and inaccurate in terms of the user when a first user of a first electronic device and a second user of a second electronic device retrieve and share the application data of various contents, such as photos, music, a message of common interests, and the like, in the respective devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a data sharing method and an electronic device for allowing a first user of a first electronic device and a second user of a second electronic device to efficiently retrieve and share application data of various contents of common interest in the first electronic device and the second electronic device, respectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.